grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Pox N Roll/Transcript
This is the script from the episode Pox N Roll. Transcript *(The episode beings with Kin, Kon, and Laney watching a record spinning) *Laney: So it spins, and music just plays? *Kin: Yep. It came before CDs. *Kon: You mean coasters? *(Kin uses a CD as a coaster) *Laney: And what came before records? *Kin: Nothing. I think it was always just records. *(Corey opens the garage door and come in with the chicken pox) *Corey: Good news everyone, I have chicken pox! *Laney: How is that good news? We can't plays gig if you're all poxed up. *Corey: That's exactly the kind of thinking keeping us poxers down. We need to bring awareness to the fact that he pox rocks by throwing a party! *Laney: But Core, the chicken pox are majorly contagious. *Kon: Chicken pox aren't contagious. My new dance moves are contagious. *(Konstarts dancing which gets himself and Kin infected with the chicken pox) *Kin: Come on contain it. *(Kin gives Laney chicken pox) *Laney: See? Their already spreading! Core, nobody's going to come to this party, knowing they'll get chicken pox. *Corey: Then why's it already happening? *(The garage door opens and a bunch of kids are there with the chicken pox cheering) *Corey: I told them I'd give them the pox and they'd get a week off school. What could go wrong? *(Chicken Pox-A-Itching) *(Mina is reading Trina a bedtime story in Trina's Room) *Mina: And then Prince Nick gave Princess Trina a kiss and they lived happily ever after. *Trina: Thanks Minski. Time to nap, but first, I want a drink of still water. *(Trina snaps fingers and Mina instantly runs off and comes back with a glass of still water) *Students (Offscreen): Pox! *(The sound of the students cheering causes the water in the glass to ripple) *Trina: Mina! If I wanted rippling water, I would have said so! *Students (Offscreen): Pox! Pox! Pox! Pox! Pox! *Trina: Ugh! What are they chanting? *(Trina and Mina go out on the balcony and look out into the garage) *Students (Offscreen): Pox! Pox! Pox! *(It is revealed that the chanting is coming from Corey, Kon, and the other students form their school) *Students: Pox! Pox! Pox! *Students (Offscreen): Pox! *Trina: They're saying "Pox!" I've never had the chicken pox! There's no way that plague pile is getting near me and there's even more no way Corey's band is gunna make a cool gig out of it! Mina, hotline phone! *(Mina hands Trina the hotline phone) *(Mayor Mellow is seen having a picnic with Mother Mellow; Mayor Mellow's hat phone rings and he picks it up) *Mayor Mellow: Mellow. Spots? Scratching? Say no more! It's happening Mother. The pox of chicken has come to Peaceville. I'm the only things standing between this city and a raging contagion. *(Mayor Mellow runs off but trips over a plate of hot dogs, making him fall flat on his face) *Mayor Mellow: Ugh! *(Corey is in the garage making an announcement to the students) *Corey: So we're poxed. Are we not human? Do we not bleed when we scratch? The pox aren't the worst and it's time everyone knows it. *(The students are seen in a conga line where they're scratching each other's backs) *Laney: Um, Core? Rocking the pox might be easier with you know, some lyrics! *Corey: Don't harsh the party mellow. Why are you always trying to burst our bubble? (Using quotation marks for the words "Mellow" and "Bubble") *Laney: Why did you emphasize "mellow" and "bubble" in a foreshadowy kind of way? *Corey: Did I? I thought it was more punny than foreshadowy. *(Trina and Mina are outside of the house) *Trina: I would live to see Corey's face when he realizes his diseased party is like totally - *(Trina and Min crash into a a bubble wall) *Trina: Mina, why is this air so hard? *(Mayor Mellow comes out of a bush and reveals that he's trapped the house inside of a bubble) *Mayor Mellow: This pox house is trouble and trouble belongs in a bubble. *Trina: What? You're quarantining me? *Mayor Mellow: Quarantine is such a hard word to spell, but yes, for nine days and no one scratches. Over there you'll find anti-scratch mitts and scary outbreak suits. *(Screen shows boxes full of electric mittens and hazmat suits) *Trina: You can't like do this and junk. *Mayor Mellow: Then why's it already happening? *(Trina and Mina go into the house wearing the hazmat suits and carrying the box of electric mittens) *Trina: Time to give this party a dose of Trina-cillin. *(Trina gives the anti-scratch mittens to everyone and everyone gets horribly shocked every time they try to scratch themselves) *Corey: Well, this is a shocking turn of events. *Trina: Your sickly swarthy is under quarantine for like nine days. No escape and like, no scratching. *Corey: If we can't scratch, we'll just make the party fun again by playing our instruments, which I am going to point at with both hands, right now. *(Corey points to his instruments and Trina puts anti-scratch mittens on him and the rest of the band) *Corey: What? *Trina: Have fun trying to thrash this bash with your hands and bands. Now I'm bored. Calling Mellow was your worst idea ever Mina. Learn to think of a better one! *Mina: Uhh, you could ... talk to Hunky Nick Mallory! *(Nick is seen talking to a group of admiring students) *Nick: Nick says the secret to a cool lean, is not needing anything to lean on. *Trina: Cool lean Nick. Oven mitts? Hey, why don't you have the pox? *Nick: Nick does have the pox. Nick just doesn't do spots. *(Nick gets spots on his arm and then uses the glorious glow of his eyes to make them disappear) *Nick: Nick says, later spots. *Laney: How we gunna rock out now Core? Our music makers are all caged up? *Corey: Kind of wish I hadn't invited the school party critic now. *Laney: You invited Party Danimal!? *(Party Danimal is seen reviewing the party) *Party Danimal:Good party space: Check, Original theme: Check, Costumes provided: *(Party Danimal gets the chicken pox) *Party Danimal: Check. *Laney: Don't you remember what happened to the Tanana sisters when their stomach flu themed party failed? *(Laney pulls out a flashback of the Tanana sisters' party) *Party Danimal: So much puke, so little guac. Party fail! *(Flashback ends) *Laney: He gave it his lowest party rating ever: Awesome, out of a possible ten awesomes. *Corey: Come on, its not that bad. *Party Danimal: A pox party with no scratching? This shin dig is sailing for a failing. *Corey: On second thought, Kin what do you have that can get these mitts off? *Kin: Hmm, chainsaw? *Corey: Dangerous, irresponsible, perfect! You guys bust out of the bubble and get the chainsaw while Laney and I get everybody's minds off the pox. *(Kin and Kon take off) *Laney: Howe do you suggest we get people's minds off the pox without music? *(Corey takes out a book) *Corey: Daddy-o's annual party manual 50's edition. *(Everyone gathers around Corey and Laney as they bake up a potato on the oven) *Corey: Hot potato. Hold it till it burns, then pass it on, lesson learned. Go! *(Corey gives the potato to Laney and it has no affect) *Laney: The oven mitts kind of take the urgency out of hot potato Core. *Corey: So they do, but its nothing a game of charades can't fix. *(Everyone is surrounding Corey when they play hot potato but because of Corey's over mitt, nobody can tell how many fingers he's holding up) *Student (Offscreen): One word, two words, three, four, five, six? *Party Danimal: The only conceivable answer is "super lame Grojband Chicken Pox party." (Pronouncing Party as "Part-Ay" *(Laney smacks her forehead, electrocuting her with the oven mitt) *(Oven mitts are ouchy) *(Kin and Kon are in bikes at the top of a ramp) *Kin: Ready to launch through that bubble bro? *Kon: Affirmative. *Kin: On your mark, get set, *(Kin and Kon fly down the ramp) *Kin/Kon: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! *(Kin and Kon slam into the bubble, but instead if penetrating it, they stretch it out) *Mayor Mellow: This isn't the first time I've trapped kids in a bubble boys. *(Kin and Kon are flung backward into the garage door) *Kin/Kon: Oof! *(Back to Corey and Laney) *Corey: Well, setting up a rusty garden tool scratching center didn't work. *(Screen cuts to people painfully cutting themselves with rusty garden tools) *Laney: Fact it, these prehistoric games just aren't cutting it. *Party Danimal: My main man is right. This party is deader than a playful possum. So, my rating has to be double awesome. *Laney: Double awesome? We're ruined! *Corey: Maybe we're going about this wrong. Just because the party can't scratch doesn't mean we can't. Now, where's that turntable? Hmm ... *(Corey puts his hand on his chin to think, electrocuting himself with the oven mitt) *Corey: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! *(Kin and Kon drill a hole through the ground with a circle blade placed on a record player) *(Mayor Mellow dumps boiling wax down upon them) *Mayor Mellow: Boil and a wax. Is there any hole you can't plug? *(Kin and Kon dive out of the hole and come back into the garage again) *Kin: Whoa! We were almost wax statues! *Kon: I'd look more surprised but my eyebrows are gone. *(Corey takes the record player) *Corey: Yoink! I'm gunna need this for a little scratch fest. All we need now are some lyrics. *Laney: And how do you suggest we get them? *(Screen cuts to Trina and Nick) *Trina: It's so double like extra cool! *Nick: Nick just puts his weight in Nick's elbow and his cool in Nick's chest for balance. *Trina: Like this? *(Trina falls to the floor) *Trina: Oof! *Nick: No. *Corey: We need to prove that the pox rocks and I know just the someone who'd love to get poxy. *(Wicked cool transition) *Corey: I know you're all angry but let's not forget what this party is about. To show that the pox rocks. *Party Danimal: What do you got for us pox pusher? *(Corey takes out a bottle) *Corey: Spin the bottle! *Trina (Offscreen): EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *(Trina shoves through some kids and rushes up to the game) *Trina: Spin the bottle? I'm in! *Mina: But you'll get the chicken pox. *Trina: No, I'll get the Nicken Pox. The super greatest pox ever. Fact. *(Trina sees all the students at the party) *Trina: Listen you flaky skinned dorks, this game in invite only and you've all been like outvited! *Students: Awww. *(Trina plays spin the bottle with only Nick as another player ready to kiss him. Ironically, the bottle lands on her) *Trina: Mina! *(Mina picks up Nick and carries him over to Trina) *Trina: Lips, it's joy time. *(Trina and Nick get ready to kiss and their lips get really close to each other's) *Nick's Friend: Hey Nick, look at me for no reason. *(Nick turns his head to look at his friend and Trina is oblivious to it) *Nick's Friend: Thanks. *(Trina kisses Nick's ear and gets infected) *Mina: Trina, Nick is all over your skin. *(A close up to Nick's skin appears, showing chicken pox with a bunch of Nick's faces on it. This is supposedly the "Nicken Pox" Trina was talking about. This also reveals it to be real) *Trina: Swoon! *(Trina goes into Diary Mode only instead of the background being red and her writing flames in her diary, the background is pink and she's writing hearts in her diary. She is also making a happy loving face with pink hearts of love in her eyes and happy love music is playing in the background) *Trina: Sigh. *Corey: Bam! Time to scratch this lame fest into the best party ever list! *(Song begins) *Corey/Kin/Kon (Singing): We're stuck in this garage! *Corey (Singing): Yeah we're locked in! My face is getting itchy and I'm shedding my skin but since we're all here and we've got a dope track, wave your hands in the air from the front to the back! Even though my head is getting very dizzy, I think it's time that we all got busy! *Corey/Kin/Kon (Singing): Lets throw down some rhymes and pull up our socks. *Corey (Singing): Let's say it together! Chicken pox rocks! *Corey/Kin/Kon/Students (Singing): Chicken pox rocks! *Corey (Singing): Yeah I don't mind being this sick! I'm stuck in this garage but I'm here with Nick! This ain't so bad cuz' this party is rad! *Corey/Kin/Kon (Singing): This maybe the best skin condition I ever had! *Corey (Singing): This party as seen is under- *Corey/Kin/Kon (Singing): quarantine! *Corey (Singing) And I'm keen to scream this- *Corey/Kin/Kon (Singing): Lean mean rap machine! *Corey (Singing): This beat is pumpin' you know what i mean! So lets party it up! *Corey/Kin/Kon (Singing): Until we find a vaccine! *Corey (Singing): Yo DJ! Scratch it up one time! *Corey/Kin/Kon/Students (Singing): Chicken pox rocks! Chicken pox rocks! *Cory/Kin/Kon (Singing): We're rockin' the pox! *(Song Ends) *Party Danimal: Pox Popped and Locked! This party is officially TEN AWESOMES PLUS!!! *(The band is leaving the house) *Kin: Ahh, best day off school ever. *Kon: Yep. Didn't learn a thing. Thanks Corey. *Corey: I think we all learned something today. *(Spotlight Shines on Corey) *Corey: I think we've learned that some diseases are more fun to have than not to have and the best disease, party fever! Fun to catch, fun to spread, and impossible to stop, all we can do is quarantine ourselves in a party bubble and rock until were well enough to catch it again. *(Laney looks at him with a seriously look) *Mayor Mellow: Sounds fun son, what are you going to do for the next eight days? *Laney: Yeah Core *Corey: Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey Closes Garage Door) Category:Transcripts